A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a ring-shaped head with a recess defined in an inner periphery of the head so as to receive a ratchet mechanism therein. The ratchet mechanism includes many parts and most of the parts have complicated shape. It takes a lot of time to assemble the ratchet tool and the head is required to have a large space to receive the mechanism so that the thickness of the head could be too large to be operated in a narrow space. Besides, most of the conventional ratchet tools do not expect to output large torque so that they are not necessarily to be equipped with complicated ratchet mechanism. The market needs a simple ratchet tool that is cheap and has limited functions.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that has simple structure and few parts.